Hellraiser: Revelations
Hellraiser: Revelations (also known as Hellraiser IX: Revelations) is an American horror film written by Gary Tunnicliffe and directed by Víctor García. It is the ninth film in the Hellraiser film series, and the first entry in the series since Hellraiser: Bloodline to be based on an original script, instead of incorporating Pinhead into an unrelated horror story. It follows the fates of two friends who discover a puzzle box that opens a gateway to a realm inhabited by sadomasochistic monsters known as the Cenobites. Plot Steven Craven and Nico Bradley run away from home and travel to Mexico. They film themselves engaging in several days' worth of drunken partying. The boys later disappear. The Mexican authorities return their belongings to their parents, including a videotape made by Steven that documents their final moments. A year later, the families of the two missing boys gather for dinner. Tensions rise when Emma, Steven's sister and Nico's girlfriend, expresses frustration with their lack of closure. She demands that her mother reveal the contents of Steven's videotape, which she has been obsessively watching in private. Later, Emma sneaks a look at the tape, which documents Steven and Nico picking up a girl in a bar. A flashback reveals that Nico murdered the girl while having sex in the bar's restroom, and later threatened to implicate Steven in the killing to force him to continue their "vacation" together. A final flashback reveals that Nico solved the puzzle box, opening a portal to the realm of the Cenobites: extra-dimensional sadomasochists led by Pinhead who offer the ultimate sensual experience. Steven flees, but Nico is taken to the Cenobites' realm to be subjected to extreme torture and mutilation. The box is nearby, allowing Nico to communicate with Steven. Steven later kills several prostitutes so their blood can regenerate Nico, but Nico kills Steven when he refuses to continue. The "Steven" holding the families hostage is really Nico in disguise, who taunts his victims with a shotgun. He demands that Emma solve the puzzle box for him, intending for the Cenobites to take her in his place thus assuring his freedom. Emma opens the portal and the Cenobites—including Steven—appear. Pinhead recognizes in Emma a dark sexual desire and taunts her with innuendo. Nico's mother ignores Pinhead's command to remain silent, exclaiming that Nico forced Emma to solve the box, and is killed. When Emma's father shoots Nico the Cenobites vanish with Emma's mother instead. Her father apologizes, then dies in Emma's arms. The film ends with Emma reaching for the puzzle box. Cast * Stephan Smith Collins as Pinhead * Fred Tatasciore as Voice of Pinhead/Faceless Steven * Steven Brand as Ross Craven * Nick Eversman as Steven Craven * Tracey Fairaway as Emma Craven * Sebastien Roberts as Peter Bradley * Devon Sorvari as Sarah Craven * Sanny van Heteren as Kate Bradley * Daniel Buran as Vagrant * Jay Gillespie as Nico/Skinless Nico/Pseudo * Jolene Andersen as Female Chatterer (Female Cenobite) * Jacob Wellman as Robert Ellen * Sue Ann Pien as Hooker/Skinned Face Girl #1 * Adel Marie Ruiz as Mexican Girl Reception The film received a negative review from Dread Central stating "Not only does this entry make all the other sequels seem great in comparison, you could easily confuse this for some Hellraiser mockbuster from the folks at The Asylum." A second review criticized the new 'pseudo-pinhead', saying "Pinhead doesn't appear to be doing much with his free time but stroking bloodied chains and making sinister faces... it's a farcical twist on the Austin Powers mini-me." Scott Weinberg called the film a "contractually-mandated piece of intentional garbage that exists for no other reason than pure, simple greed...This is amateur hour stuff all the way, and it'd be almost endearingly, stupidly enjoyable if this witless cinematic refuse wasn't dancing on the grave of a true classic of the genre." A two and a half out of five was awarded by Richard Scheib of Moria, who stated that while the effects and new Pinhead left much to be desired, Revelations did have an interesting story and effective twist, and "follows the original far closer than any of the other Hellraiser sequels ever did". Clive Barker and Doug Bradley have made no official comment on the film. Barker's only comments have been in response to ad copy that the film comes "from the mind of Clive Barker;" he posted on his Twitter feed, "I want to put on record that the flic [sic] out there using the word Hellraiser IS NO FUCKIN' CHILD OF MINE! I have NOTHING to do with the fuckin' thing. If they claim its from the mind of Clive Barker, it's a lie. It's not even from my butt-hole." Trailer Category:Movies